Dingo Days
by HowAboutThisForAName
Summary: Australia was always left out of that inked out, cement lined folder. I feel like it deserves some lore, however inaccurate. Enjoy.


The sun was sweltering, that was one of the few things that hadn't changed, at least here in the middle, up north it was cold and encased in snow and ice... It wasn't common for it back in the old days, especially here. But then again, the weather was a temperamental bitch here.

Peering down the sights, he steadied his aim and gave a smirk; "Boom, head-shot... Mate."

Dingo Days.

Australia had never been overtly targeted by the number of passive-aggressive nations that wanted it's uranium so desperately, save for perhaps Sydney -as a secret nuclear stockpile that the US had found out about, as well as the economic capital-, Melbourne -a cultural capital that would cripple the country even if it did survive direct attack via morale destruction, as Australian's were sentimental like that- and Darwin -which just happened to be closest to be there at the time, even with all their ties relations with China broke down at the very end, even if they only launched the one missile, which they had to give them credit for.-.

Why? The US had launched thirty, thirteen at Melbourne and seventeen at Sydney.

Unfortunately, the government didn't have much time to complain, considering when they radioed up they promptly started chewing the ear off of the president before the line was overtaken with explosions and static. A shame, they stated to the surprisingly large amount of survivors, in a short speech given by the Prime Minister.

They had then attempted communication with Britain, and got a few scattered recordings. Though nothing to powerful. So despite all the grief and pain, Australia soldiered on, as they always did. That was until the winter came anyway.

In the span of half a year the entire upper half of Australia was encased in thick ice and snow, and from Uluru one could see the distance covered in a winter wonderland... Sorta. While this was in no way detrimental seeing as the northern cities were mostly destroyed, this spelt a lot of destruction for the natives, the poor poor Aboriginals.

Many did survive this even, as they had adapted over thousands of years, a little bit of glittery white shit wasn't particularly dangerous to them, and even the wildlife survived, though some did see the creatures mutate, only a few though, such as the native Kangaroos and even the Koala, which for all intents and purposes became a bigger version if itself with slightly larger ears relative to size. Not the most interesting.

That's not to count out the Ghouls that travelled south, at first reviled the large number of them made it inappropriate to simply gas them. They weren't Nazis, that's for sure, Australia was about accepting, even if that meant the local population of 'blacks' was now less inhuman. One could suppose the direct shove of them into society was definitely boosted by the literal corpses walking about. Egos evaporated when staring into those hollow eyes.

So in fact Australia was and is pretty stable, all things considered, sure the commonly quiet Adelaide descended into anarchy and Canberra had to bar the highway to the stupidly ironic city. But the Australian Capital Territory, Western Australia, Tasmania and Queensland tended to flourish relatively, even with the occasional bastard irradiated Koala moving into the outskirts of Brisbane.

The west became a haven for bush rangers, outlaws and bounty hunters, while the north was retaken by the robust Mutitjulu Indigenous community, and ended up killing a few American tourists stuck on the island-continent who were climbing their sacred rock of Uluru. Sydney's irradiated zones were taken up by Ghouls while the rest fell victim to Raiders, save for the University of Sydney which took itself very seriously... Though most others didn't, as far as most were concerned, they were a bunch of over educated egg heads with laser rifles and far too much time on their hands, if their research into quantum tunnelling had anything to say about it.

Indeed, that was a topic of great interest, and they highly publicised it, as with everything else they did. It bugged the other residents when the blasted scientists made a breakthrough in dental hygiene. Frankly the scarcity of such supplies made people forget about such things. Of course this escalated into raiders attacking the campus, and while they were warded off with high tech explosives and robots, the university took to equipping several less promising members of their community with guns and armour and posting them on the roofs and hedges... If that made sense.

Tasmania remained virtually untouched, and became the haven of family life, seeing their potential and maximising on it, the city of Launceston became a sprawling apartment city, where bicycle paths became necessity and the people on the bottom layer rarely saw the light of day. Seedy and scenic, was the common motto, and it fit the city well. Hobart on the other hand did not have this 'good fortune', as it was already economically dependant on the two cities which had met the hot burn of nuclear fire, it sort of just collapsed in on itself. Becoming a city of... Let's say opportunity.

Brisbane had the good fortune of living quite close to Asia and the island countries living within the Pacific, and it's trade flourished with Indonesia, Taiwan and Japan, which as with Australia had experienced more or less the same punishment. Some areas exploded, other not so much. A good city and one of the few that could say it truly survived.

Canberra, following in the footsteps of their own path, considering they were a planned city, became a fucking elitist territory where the 'peasants' were shot at and the government ruled with an iron fist (And the military). It was very difficult to get permanent residence, and a shanty city popped up around it as a result. Similar to the New Vegas strip and it's surrounding poor zone.

As Perth was stuck on the wrong side of angry Aboriginals and raiders they had issues at first, and were struggling to retain the decency and dignity they deserved. But the influx of Asylum Seekers was -unlike most- fully embraced, as in a stroke of genius they developed a Military induction fee, which essentially acted as letting Middle Eastern men and their families come to Perth, but then act in a compulsory military service for five years. This simultaneously dealt with the raider problem and the asylum issue, and brought about a steady influx of work and progress, though it was mildly corrupt, as conscription generally went.

As for the settlements inbetween the major cities, that varied greatly. From raider town to farming hold, military dictatorships to distinctly communist in apparition. Trade and the abundance of water was often sort after, as it did have a shortage of such supplies in most areas, especially New South Whales, but remained a beautiful landscape, even if the local pack mule had reverted to a horse sized giant wombat.

And you know what, that was alright.

…

**Just my ramblings and musings, it'll be marked as complete for now, but I might add more chapters later, stories about Australia post-war and such. Capa?**

**Anyway, as I know it's not immensely accurate and I left a lot out I might get hateful reviews about my ignorance on current events and such. So send your angry emails to idntgveafuck .f.u.**

**Isaac out.**


End file.
